plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:101st Mitsunari/The Expired Date Series
The entire story of this takes place as if, the hero, Proxy, or Noir Lime never existed. ALSO, This story is dedicated to my recently deceased father, and of whom has died July 28th, 2013, and was born April 22nd, 1972. Everything's on Earth now. That means the Falkok and Grubs are on Earth as well, along with the United Secured Nations of America(Civilian Security). Now first, let me just start off with some history of the USNoA, otherwise known as the Civil or Civilian Security. It'll get in-depth, alright, so be prepared for some extreme fan-fiction stuff, in the form of a timeline, with the United States being an antagonist, but a protatgonist in their own means. It's like turning Islamic Extremism around. Before I start, this is going to have some huge political stuff in here, and I do not favor anything, whether it be China, America, etc. NEW NAME, OLD FACE, NEW PERSONALITY 2032- America leaves NATO. 2037- NATO Disbanded. 2040, March 26th- Chinese invade America due to extremely, extremely, extremely, high tensions due to debt. 2045, April 5th- China fails to invade America. 2045, November 6th- America retaliates, invades China, using biological weapons. 2050, January 15th- America successfully invades China. 2052, REDACTED- America is renamed to United Nations of America. 2060, July 7th- Russia is on the verge of war with America. 2062, July 4th- Russia is devastated by terrorist Nuclear missiles, they think America launched them. 2062, October 12th- Russia invades the now USoA controlled China. 2064, December 31st- Russia fails due to lack of weapons caused by nukes. 2065, December 1st- America invades Russia. 2082, June 9th- America barely defeats Russia. NEW ENEMIES, NEW FRIENDS 2125, March 3rd- All branches of the U.S. Military form the Civilian Security, now causing the UNoA to become the USNoA. 2132, September 21st- First colony established on the planet REDACTED, terraforming begins. 2134, February 26th- Extremely recent signs of life are found, small pods are seen flying toward the moon. 2134, April 3rd- Pods land, creatures emerge and attack all people(most not from USNoA origins.) there. 2145, January 28th- Radio contact from colony on the planet REDACTED stops suddenly, pods are seen flying toward Earth. 2152, Pods land on Earth, yellow or black-red creatures emerge, seems to being highly technological. 2157, February 3rd- ROMAN Android project begins. 2159, ROMAN Android goes AWAL and kills friendly Civil Security Soldiers. 2160, ROMAN Androids must now be destroyed after a new one is produced, only one can be in existence at one time. 2162, ROMAN Android Unit 665 is produced. 2167, ROMAN Android Unit 665's estimated "termination". 2167, September 22nd- Pods land, different creatures emerge. Whew! That was pretty long, huh? Anyways, I'll go through some of the differences from the campaign and other maps I've made in the past. Using a comparison method. I must state that 665 himself will usually address hostiles not belonging to the Civilian Security(He's silent whenver he fights CS.) as "tangos" or "hostiles", but he addressed them, when not calling them by the stated names: CIVIL SECURITY < CIVILIAN SECURITY CIVILIAN SECURITY LITE < CIVILIAN SECURITY SOLDIER CIVILIAN SECURITY HEAVY < CIVILIAN SECURITY HEAVY SOLDIER CIVILIAN SECURITY GHOST OPERATIVE > CIVILIAN SECURITY GHOST CIVILIAN SECURITY BOSS < CIVILIAN SECURITY OFFICER USURPATION < ALIEN (This was due to the Civilian Security never actually identifying them in PB.) Adv. USURPATION < RED AND WHITE ALIEN TOUGH ALIEN > ELITE FALKOK RED ALIEN > FALKOK ORANGE ALIEN > GRUB DRONE = DRONE HOUND WALKER/HOUND = HOUND WALKER/HOUND So on, and so on. I'm probably going to add more to this, but it'll probably be whenever the story progresses. Also, a huge, huge difference, Civilian Security Soldiers will NOT use, I repeat, NOT USE their standard CS weapons, the Assault Rifle and Pistol, they DO use M4A1's and Glocks! Beware, especially if you do not play on easy. Other than that, they use the other weapons, such as Shotguns and Plasma Guns. mitsunari-expired1 |Part One| mitsunari-expired2 |Part Two| Category:Blog posts